Harry's bloodline
by Sharingan no saab
Summary: How would our favorite hero have done, if he would have had the Sharingan? problably a whole lot better. read to find out. strong Harry, but not too powerfull.
1. Chapter 1

Harry's bloodline

Disclaimer: The rights of Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling and the rights of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Since my passport states I'm neither, it's pretty obvious I don't hold those rights. I'll won't make any money with this (like anyone would pay to read my story's).

**Hello everyone, I just want to warn you that this is my very first fanfiction. Because of that, I would like to receive some reviews to see how good/bad I am at writing. I also would like for you to know that English is not my mother language so I would like to know how bad my errors in grammer and/or spelling are.**

**The harry in this fic has the Sharingan, thus making this AU. The Sharingan will be the ONLY thing I'll use form Naruto (except perhap for Raikiri, but that won't happen until MUCH later in the story anyway). Because of the Sharingan Harry will not need glasses either.**

**I know it's not like in the books, but in this fic harry is born in 2001, so everything thakes place a couple of years later. This is done so I'll won't accidentally mess up with technology that did or did not yet exist in the books.**

Legend:

"_Stupefy"_:thoughts

"stupefy":talking

"STUPEFY":yelling/screaming

_stupefy_:reading

Proloque

2002, Halloween, past midnight. At Private drive.

A strange looking, tall man, entered the otherwise so normal street named Private drive. This man was wearing long dark red robes with a pointy hat on his head. His hair was long and like his equally long beard, was white. This was because of the man's age. His blue eyes behind his halfmoon spectacles seemed to twinkle. And his crooked nose seemed to have been broken somewhere in his life. This man was Albus Dumbledore, head of Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and wizardry and he was believed to be the most powerull wizard of modern times.

Dumbledore reached into his pockets and fished out a lighter. He flicked the lighter several times, but instead of a flame coming out, it absorbed the light of the lampposts in the street. He walked down the street until he reached number 4 and sat down on the stone fence in font of the front yard. He looked at the cat next to him. "Good evening Minerva." He said, as the cat transformed into a stern looking woman.

The woman known as Minerva McGonagall wore glasses, dark green robes and her hair was done in a tight bun. ''good evening Albus.'' She said. "Where is the boy?" "Hagrid is bringing him here." Dumbledore replied. "So, you are eally going to do this then?" Seeing Dumbledore merely nod his head she continued, with anger in her voice. "Why them of all people? They are the worst sort of people imaginable." "Because they are the only family he's got left and he will be far better of growing up away from all the fame." Seeing McGonagall was about to interrupt him, He quickly continued. "Besides , I don't believe Voldemort has been completely destroyed. He will return some day and when that happens, he will be safest here." Mcgonagall supressed a shudder when Dumbledore mentioned that Voldemort would return and asked. "Why would he be safest here? It's not like those muggles would be able to defend him from You-know-who." "_Neither would they probably want to for that matter."_ She added in her mind. "Because" Dumbledore calmly said, "I believe that the reason young Harry survived, was because his parents gave their lives to safe Harry's." He grabbed a small bag filled with lemon drops out of his pocket and popped one into his mouth before continiuing. "That is the reason why he will be safe here as long as this is his home. Because his mother's blood lives in both him and his aunt." Recognition dawned upon McGonagalls face. "You don't mean to say that you placed blood wards on this house!" "I did." Came the simple reply. "I see..." said McGonagall. "Ah" Dumbledore said when he heard a motorcycle coming. "I believe Hagrid is here"

They could hear the roaring of a motorcycle in the distance growing louder and louder, until it came soaring through the sky. It landed a few feet away from Dumbledore and McGonagall. A gigantic man with long rough hair and a beard that hid most of his face got of. "Good evening Professor Dumbledore sir, Professor McGonagall." "Good evening Hagrid. I trust everything went well?" Dumbledore asked. The giant man known as Hagrid suddenly looked worried. "Well there's somethin' 'bout the boy that has me worried." Dumbledore and McGonagall glanced at each other, before Dumbledore asked. "What is it Hagrid?" "well," Hagrid began. "When I got to Godrics Hollow, half the house was blown apart. I-i found James and Lily's bodies." Hagrid sniffed, and took a deep breath. "At first I thought harry was ok, 'cept for a scar on his forehead. Then he opened his eyes...those eyes..." "What was wrong with his eyes?" McGonagall asked looking worried for the child. "They were red." Hagrid said. "Blood red, with a black dot swirlin' in each eye." McGonagall gasped, but Dumbldore's eyes seemed to twinkle at full force when he asked. "did something else happen?" "The kid seemed exhausted, his eyes turned back ta normal an' he fell asleep. Brought 'em straight here after that." Hagrid said. Dumbledore smiled and said. "No need to worry then Hagrid. He's perfectly fine." Hagrid handed Dumbledore a small bundle, with a little baby boy in it. Dumbledore. "If ya say so Professor." Hagrid said. Although he still looked somewhat unnerved. Dumbledore smiled and started walking towards the front door of Privet drive #4. When he got there, he looked at the boy in his arms and said "one year old and already setting records, aren't you?" he layed the boy on the doorstep and layed a letter on the bundle. "I have a feeling that you are going to surprise the wizarding world over and over again in a couple of years. Until then... Good luck Harry Potter" Dumbledore turned around and began to walk towards McGonagall and Hagrid. "lets go." He said. The three of them left. One flew back into the sky, on his motorcycle. One trippled away as a cat. The last gave a last look to Harry, and simply vanished with a soft 'pop'.

**AN: Well what do you think? Good? Bad? REALL bad? Passable?**

**I would also like to know if I should start in book 1, or in a later book. If you want a later book. The max will be book 3. Let me know what you think.**

**P.S. If there is a Beta reader out there that is brave or foolish enough to try and help me sort out my trash. I would greatly appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the rights to Harry Potter or Naruto.**

**AN: Hey, I'm back with Chapter 1 of Harry's bloodline! I'm very happy because the responses I got so far were pretty positive! I know it's been way too long since the prologue, but my teachers decided to bombard me with exams… so yeah. I'm still looking for a Beta, but no luck yet.**

Chapter 1:of Dursleys, a very special letter, giants and a good explanation.

"BOY!" A voice bellowed, accompanied by the sound of a fist pounding on the door of a cupboard under the stairs. "You will start with making our breakfast in fifteen minutes. Do you here me?!" "Yes Uncle Vernon." Came the reply. These were often the first words ten-year-old Harry Potter heard in mornings at Privet drive #4, where he lived with his uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia and his cousin Dudley.

He stumbled his way out of his bedroom…if you could call it a bedroom that is… and walked up the stairs into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and looked at himself in the mirror. What he saw staring back at him was a boy that was a little bit short for his age, with scruffy black hair. His eyes turned to the scar on his forehead. The scar was shaped like a lightning bolt, this was strange, but not the strangest thing about him. No, the strangest thing about him must have been his eyes. He looked himself straight in the eyes and saw bright emerald green eyes looking back. "_They aren't always green though._" Harry thought as he 'activated' his eyes.

Suddenly they became red, blood red with two black dots swirling around his pupil in each eye. He had known about his eyes as long as he could remember. The first time he could remember his eyes had 'changed' was when something strange had happened on his fifth birthday and uncle Vernon had wanted to punish him. As he always did when something unexplainable happened around Harry.

Harry could still remember how he had felt a strange feeling in his eyes as his uncle's fist swiftly came closer to his face and he could suddenly see everything like it was happening a bit slower then usual. He had looked at the fist that was now only centimetres away from his face and just avoided getting hit, by ducking at the last second. His uncle had looked nervous before shouting at him to get out of the room and that he had better not do 'it' again. He didn't know what his Uncle meant with 'it' but quickly ran out of the room and locked himself in, in this very bathroom. He had looked in the same mirror as he was looking at now and he had seen the very same eyes he was looking at right now. The only difference being, that his eyes had only had one dot in them, back then. He had been able to 'activate' and 'deactivate' his eyes whenever he wanted by thinking about them ever since, but decided he could better keep it a secret if he didn't want to get hit by uncle Vernon again.

His eyes had changed again a few weeks before his eighth birthday. Uncle Vernon had been drunk and had decided to 'hit the freakishness' out of Harry. Normally uncle Vernon would stop with beating him before it would cast long lasting damage. After all what would the neighbours say? As aunt Petunia always put it. This time however he wouldn't stop. He just kept pounding. Harry had suddenly felt his eyes activate on their own. For some reason uncle Vernon stopped and looked almost…afraid. He had suddenly stormed out of the room. Harry had wondered what happened and the next time he activated his eyes before looking into the mirror, he noticed his eyes now held two dot's in each eye.

He had liked the idea that he had something that could scare the Dursley's away, but he knew he shouldn't use them to often against them. Who knows if they would grow used to them. So he didn't use them against the Dursley's, although the idea did give him a lot of confidence. If they would ever keep going with the beatings like his uncle had this time, he would have a weapon against them.

Ever since his 'copy-eyes' as he liked to call them, had gained a second dot he had found out the ability's of his eyes had increased. He could see things in even greater slow-motion as he had been able to do with one dot and he could 'see' the energy in a people's body when he looked at them. He could still remember when he had been watching a jiu-jitsu lesson, as he did for an hour almost every week. He knew his aunt and uncle would never allow him to join these lessons, so he opted to just watch the lessons for free. That time however during the demonstration of a particularly difficult move, he decided to watch the move with his 'copy-eyes', to watch it in slow-motion. He was surprised however when he suddenly felt information flow to his head about how to do the move. He was shocked when he found out later that he could do the moves he saw with his 'copy eyes' and if he wanted to, Harry could perform them at the same time the original user did. He had been copying jiu-jitsu moves like that way ever since. Although he couldn't do all of them because he wasn't fast or agile enough. Besides, uncle Vernon and Dudley were as fat as whales, so they would probably not even feel the kicks or punches.

"I g_uess those jiu-jitsu classes are the only reason I'm not overly scrawny._" Harry thought, reliving a couple of memories. "BOY I SAID FIFTEEN MINUTES!" "COMING!" Harry shouted back.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Harry entered the kitchen, his Aunt immediately started to order him around.

"Start breakfast boy. Don't you dare burn anything! I want everything to be perfect for my Dudley's special day!" Harry went to work without a word. He knew he would be out of there faster if he just did what they asked.

After instructing Harry, Petunia immediately started fussing over the baby whale that was supposed to be his cousin. "How many are there!?" Dudley half screamed, looking at a pile of presents. "Thirty-six. Counted them myself." Uncle Vernon said. "WHAT! But last year I had 37!" "Calm down Duddykins. When we come back from the zoo, we will buy you two new presents!" Harry rolled his eyes at his cousins antics. "_I can't believe they still fall for an act like this. Then again, intellegence was never their strong point. _" Harry thought while serving breakfast.

After breakfast the phone rang. When Petunia hung up, she looked at Vernon. "Bad news Vernon." She said. "Arabella Fig broke her leg. She will not be able to look after him." The last went acompanied by a glare at Harry's direction. As if it was all his fault "_Geez_. _It's not like _I_ broke her leg or something_" Harry thought. "Can't any of your friends take care of the little freak?" Vernon said. "_Yeah, you can talk about me. You can pretend I'm not here if that helps!_" Harry thought. "I'm not letting him NEAR my friends" "there's no other way then. He'll have to come with us." As soon as this was said. Dudley started to cry. Well fake-cry at least, he hadn't really cried in years. "I d-don't w-want him to c-come" Dudley said, grinning at Harry over his mothers shoulder when his parents didn't look at him. He frowned when Harry just grinned right back at him though. "_"good going Dudley.,They would never let me stay alone, but if you start crying, I might be able to pull this of._" "I could always stay at home." Harry started. Vernon already opened his mouth growing an unpleasant purple color on his face, so Harry quickly continued. "I won't blow the house up or something." Dudley saw what Harry whas trying and for once, decided to go for a draw with his cousin. Dudley wouldn't have to see him an entire day and Harry would have some peace and quiet. "C-come on dad I-i don't want h-him to come" He said still in his act. "_YES!!! Finally, Dudley is good for something afterall!_" Harry thought. Vernon looked torn between letting Harry have things his way and pleasing his own son. Harry saw this and knew that he only needed one more push. "I guess I will have to come with you _all day long_. I could have stayed at home, but this zoo sounds like a lot more fun anyway." "_please fall for that, please fall for that, PLEASE fall for that!_" Vernon sighed. "You're staying here boy! You will not eat anything from the fridge, you'll..." Harry drowned out the rest of Vernon's long list of rules. "_I get to stay at home! I get to do stuff I actually like! I get to have a day without the Dursley's! YAHOOO!!!_" "and you will be in your cuboard when we come back, do you hear me" Vernon finished. "Yes uncle Vernon" he said, keeping a straight face. When Vernon and Petunia left the kitchen to go put on their shoe's Harry and Dudley nodded at each other before Dudley quickly left the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was quietly watching a tv show he enjoyed. This was something he didn't do very often...OK he never did. Today however he had watched tv, played on his cousins playstation and he had had a peacefull day. His peacefull day was quickly disturbed however. "_Life can be good sometimes_" Harry lazely thought when he suddenly heard a tapping on the window. "_Shit the Dursleys! Wait that's not possible they are only gone for 3 hours. Beside why would they tap on there own window..._" He looked at the window in quistion and saw an owl. "What in the world is an OWL doing at our window?" He said. Tap tap tap. "_It seems to want to come in._" Harry thought. He opened the window and the owl flew into the kitchen where it landed on the table. Harry noticed that the owl had dropped a very official looking letter. When he saw who it was adressed to his only coherent thought was: "_I never get mail._" Yet that is what it said:

_To mister Harry James Potter._

___The cupboard under the stairs._

_Privet drive #4_

___Little Whinging,_

_Surrey_

He opened the envelope and sarted reading the letter it contained. His eyes widened when he realized what this meant. "_T-this explains everything! DAMN THOSE DURSLEYS_" He noticed that the owl seemed to be waiting for him to send a reply. He started to write a letter and grinned. Boy were the Dursleys going to be surprised.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry noticed a car driving up into their drive-way around ten in the evening. "_This is it._" He thought. The door opened and Vernon immediatley noticed several things were wrong. One: The boy was not in his cupboard. Two: The Boy was sitting on the sofa looking angry. Three: The boy pointed to an opened envelope. Four: He rocognized the crest on the envelope. "_Shit_" Vernon thought. "You've got some explaining to do..." Harry said. Vernon immediatly went purple. "We aren't telling you anything you freak!" "you ain't tellin him wha'?" A voice from the doorway said. "_Wow_" was all Harry could think of when he looked at the gigantic man that had surprisingly sneaky managed to sneak into the house after Vernon Petunia and Dudley had walked in. The man was gigantic and had a big beard that covered most of his face and the rest of his hair was wild and pretty long (easily past his shoulders). Harry had to admit that the man looked kind of...wild. "Who are you?" Petunia half shriecked. "I am Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts" Harry sighed with relief. This was the guy that had sent him an reply about his letter. He had asked someone to come and explain him all of this as his Uncle and Aunt didn't tell him anything about the magical school. This Hagrid had sent him another letter per owl, saying that he would come over that evening and as he had put it. 'stuff some sense into those muggle's brainless heads.' Now maybe he would get some answers. Like what in the world a muggle was. He had a lot of quistions in his head that needed answering.

"What the hell are you doing in my house! Get out!" Vernon bellowed. Though Harry could tell his uncle was intimidated by this giant man. "I invited him" Harry simply said. "YOU DID WHAT!!" Vernon made a move to punch him. "_Oh no you don't. Not anymore if it's up to me!_" Hagrid had tried to stop Vernon only to see him freeze. Harry had activated his eyes, knowing that it would scare his uncle. The results were great and he couldn't help but grin. Vernon froze in his tracks, Petunia let out another shriek and Dudley stormed out of the room. Seeing that Hagrid was unnerved aswell didn't exactly help to calm the hysterical Durlsleys down.

"Now you will not EVER try that again." Harry said. "You WILL explain things!" Hagrid by now seemed to realize that Harry had just tried to prevent getting hit. "The kid's right ya know. Ya will explain him everything or I'll have your heads!" He said, going along with Harry's act to scare the Dursley's. It would help if the Dursley's were to scared to try and do anything to Harry. "Thanks for your help in this sir" Harry politely said to Hagrid. Harry stood up from the sofa to make room for the giant and sat down in an armchair himself. Hagrid realized this and sat down on the sofa, it almost collapsed under his weight. "Ya can just call me Hagrid, Harry" He said smiling at the boy.

"This isn't tea you bloody morons! What do you think your do-" That was as far as Vernon got. Harry had looked him that in the eyes and as his eyes were still blood red with two black dot's swirling around in it, Vernon was pretty scared. The fact that Hagrid had stood up and roughly pushed him in another chair didn't help either. "VERNON!" Petunia shrieked and she ran over to his side. "Your righ' Dursley." Hagrid said. "This ain't tea, you've got some explaining to do and ya two better start talkin' now." "Tell me. I am a wizard?" Harry said. "Ofcourse you are! How could you not be. My sister was and when she married that Potter and had you, I knew you had to be just as strange, just as abnormal." Petunia launched her speech.

Hagrid got angry at the Dursley's a lot of times during their explanation. In the end Hagrid just scared them out of the room and explained to Harry how it was that he was a wizard. Who his parents had been and who had killed them and that Harry had stopped his parents murderer at the age of 1.

"Wow. That's some story" Harry said to the giant. The two had found out that they liked each other when there were no Dursley's around and had become friends at a rapid rate. "So, would ya like to come ta Hogwarts?" Hagrid asked. "Ofcourse I do. When can we go buy my stuff?" Hagrid smiled. "We'll be leavin' tomorrow mornin' so ya better catch some sleep" Hagrid said. "But first I'll have to go tell Dumbledore, tha' things are taken care of" Hagrid said. Harry had to do a retake. "_No way! Did he just take an OWL out of his POCKET!_" He watched as hagrid scribbeld a note and gave it to the owl, before he threw the owl out of the window. "Don't wizards just use a phone?" "What is a phone?" came the reply. The rest of the evening was spend explaining about both the muggle and the wizarding worlds.

**So what do you think? Bad? REAL bad? Good? Neither? **

**I'll try to update on a quicker basis, but I really did have to make a lot of exams. **

**If there is a Beta out there brave enough to help me sort this thing out, please let me know.**

**Till next time everyone, Ja ne. **

**P.S. I just know thath you want to review! Come on, don't be shy. Review people! :P**


End file.
